


Allergies

by trashwithcats



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Peter, Drugs, Fuck Or Die, I AM SORRY, I Think Its Cute, M/M, Rimming, handjob, kind of PWP, needy peter, not really - Freeform, peters discovers his nipples, strange fluids, tony tries his best being an adult, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwithcats/pseuds/trashwithcats
Summary: Tony wants to test Peter for Allergies but something is maybe wrong with the testing Material. (Or something is very right kehe). Peter being a tipical awkward Teenager and Tony trsing his best being a responsible adult





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> edit: if you don't like Peter Parker x Tony Stark, please don't read this... i don't want to argue with Steve x Tony fans anymore - Stony is a great ship too! But this fanfiction right here is STARKER :(  
> Also english is not my native Language so please keep that in mind - enjoy ~

Mosquito Bites

  
Squeaking floor, adrenalin pumping through his veins, teenage boys sweat in his Nose. He could do it. “Peter! Pass!" Peter glanced to his right, where one of his teammates waved his arms hysterically to gain his attention. No. He could do it. Ignoring the boy and the screams of his other teammates, he ran forward, eyeing the basket and dribbling the ball with soft but steady strength. He could do it! One big guy in front, he faked going to right, turned around to the left, leaving big guy hanging in an awkward pose of confusion. Leaving to others of the opposite team behind, he heard the crowd cheering for him, and yes, yes! He could definetly do it! Basket right in front, he pushed the ball up, jumped high and … felt a sudden blow from his side, seeing the much taller captain of the other team smash his ball back from the basket and right into his face.

 

“God damnit! I was so, so close! I swear, it was not my fault, Ned! There was definitely something wrong with the basket!”, Peter screamed at the shower angrily. Ned, standing in the cabin next to him, chuckled slowly. “Dude, there was nothing wrong. You just aimed at… Like hell, I’d know what you aimed for!” He kept laughing, while his friend was brooding next to him. This could have been his chance. His chance to show his schoolmates that he is more than a Nerd! Showing his athletic skills was no abuse of his power – He and Ned discussed that for one long night – and just a bit of boasting would totally get him a date with…

Well, not anymore! He angrily stared at the dumb dumb water rinse through the gutter. Dumb water. Couldn’t help him win this dumb game. Why even basketball? He could have chosen any sport! Why basketball?! Next to him Ned laughed again “Dude, I asked you that a dizillion times, why the hell basketball! And I still don’t understand, that sport is so dumb. Like you run after ball and you just keep running from side to side and back and forth – where’s the point?!” “You don’t see a point in any kind of sport, Ned...”, Peter sighed while bringing the useless water in front of an imaginary judge. “Exactly, Pete! Because there is no point! There is no frigging point! You just run and run and run … for what?!” “Girls?” Ned didn’t answer, Peter assumed he must’ve just shrugged it off.

 

Well, yeah. Girls… “Ah Whatever, dude! basketball is shit anyways!”, he ranted, stepping out of the shower- “Oh Boy, I wouldn’t say that. Basketball is actually a good sport to train your overall reflexes.” – and ran right into Tony Stark. “Oh fuck”, gasped Ned who was still attentive enough to cover his crotch. Unlike Peter who just stood there in full glory, staring at his boss with big gleaming eyes. “You were taking too long, so I thought I, as your guardian and stuff, should look for you. Seeing you just hit puberty and trying to get girls is … good?” One eyebrow tilted upwards and smug smile crawled over the man’s face. Peter went from his worshipping state to complete beet red and staring at his feet. “N-N-No Mr Stark, I wasn’t… I wouldn’t… want … that...” An amused little sound escaped Tony’s Grin.

Seeing the boy naked and confused and beet red was… well, cute. “You don’t want girls? Oh Peter, I'm learning quite some new things about you.” The boys eyes went wide as he looked up, completely terrified, his reddish skin turned into an even darker colour. “NO! Nonononononononono, I didn’t mean it like that! I was just like… I mean, I don’t want to do it! …. Okay yes I want to but I don’t want… like the sport… for that… I just-“, “God shut up, Peter. Stop. Even I am starting to feel embarrassed here. Go and get clothed, we’re having an appointment later for your… Internship. Car's outside, you have five Minutes.” And with that Tony Stark turned on his heel and left through the steam. “Fuck dude… Mr. Stark... in our shower!”, wheezed Ned, still holding his crotch hided, “And you are like… completely naked!” Peter looked down to his middle. Yes, indeed. Very naked. Damnit!

 

5 Minutes and 30 Seconds later he jumped into the car in front of his school, just managing to slam the door shut before the car went off. “You’re late. “, Happy stated in his usual unhappy manner. “Oh come on, Happy! That’s not being late, that’s fashionable! It's cool to be a bit late for the Party, you know.“ “You think being 30 seconds late is ‘fashionably late’?” “Yes? Mr. Stark said that! Be late but not too late, so the others won’t hate you and still wait for you, you know? Its tactic!” He giggled proudly to himself, while sinking deeper into the soft leather. “Mr. Stark already ahead?”, he asked while watching the houses of the city going by. Happy only made an approving sound, turned the radio on and muted Peter for the rest of the drive. Not that it bothered him much. He told his driver about his day, about the lost match – totally not his fault of course – and how Ned was so out of it when Mr. Stark came into their shower (He himself of course not).

  
Arriving at the Stark Tower was always cool – going underground, through many security stops scanning the car, the luggage and himself, the elevator which was faster than any roller coaster – peter was pretty sure about that-, going up up and up, and finally stepping into the large living room where he could see the whole town. If he squinted, he could even see his school! Not really though. But every building looked the same around that area so why not pretend one of them was his school? “Peter! Good, you’re finally here. I want to do some testing. Allergies and stuff. Just some common procedure, nothing special.” Peter nodded happily when Mr. Stark bursted into the room, waving a few papers with his photo and name written on it. “I’m open for any injection, Sir!” He didn’t see the grin on Tony’s face, nor the face palm of Happy. “This kid…”, Happy mumbled to himself, watching the two leave in direction of the laboratories.

 

“What are you going to test me for?” Peter bounced next to the older man, not able to stay still for just a moment. “Hmmm… Everything? All animals, all materials, so I know what I can use for your Spidey-boy suits. “It’s SpiderMAN!” Tony rolled his eyes. Not even in a hundred years he would call this bubbly ball of squeak a man. Never. “Okay just sit down, shirt off please, I will inject a few allergenic solutions and then... we will see.” Tony went off to get a tablet full of little needles, dipped into different fluids. “But wouldn’t that take days? Like before it works? The allergies I mean?” Peters statement got hushed down by his Boss, who just rolled his eyes again. “Peter, I am Tony Stark. Do you really think I wouldn’t be able to speed up such a simple process? It will take about 30 minutes.” He walked out of the room again and Peter started to strip of his shirt.

 

A loud clatter of something falling over followed by a curse, caused Peter to startle in his half undressed shirt and he hurled around without getting a proper hold on the small stool he sat on. In one last desperate try to not fall over and embarrass himself in front of his idol once again, he grabbed the table through his shirt, which caused the whole tablet to fall over with a loud rumble. Peter jumped to his feet, still struggling with his shirt, ripping it off and staring at the mess he created. Great. Just great. “Peter?!”, Tony shouted from the other room, “What was that?!” Panicking, the boy fell to his knees, starting to clean up all of the little needles and containers. They were everywhere, all over the floor, all over the shelves. He picked up everything he could reach, threw them on the tablet and managed to sit down on his stool right in the second when Tony came back into the room. “Ha, no. Its... Everything is fine! I just, i… I just fell off the stool!”, he awkwardly giggled, scratching his neck and hoped that the needles didn’t had a specific order. Tony studied him sceptically, but knowing the boy, falling off a chair wasn’t something that never happened so he just let him be.

  
25 little stings later, Peters back burned but nothing hurted yet. “Okay, now just sit here and don’t touch anything. I will come back in half an hour and we'll see, okay?” The younger boy just nodded and pulled his phone out of his backpack. 12 Messages from Ned.

Ned:  
'What are you doing?  
Is it cool?  
Is Capatin America there?  
Or Thor?  
I like Thor, he is so cool  
You really have to introduce him to me  
Or Mr. Stark  
Mr. Stark first, that dude is awesome  
We showered together  
Omg that is the coolest thing ever  
I showered with Mr. Tony Stark  
IRON MAN  
So what are you up to?’

  
Peter: ‘Dude chill! We’re just hanging out here! Some testing for allergies and stuff’

  
The reply came immediately.

‘Just hanging out! Stop boasting you jerk! What testing?’

  
‘eeeh dunno? Just allergy stuff. Mosquito bites, Horses, fabric n stuff. So he knows what materials he can use to build my suit and stuuf! So cool! But its just like a normal allergy test tbh’

  
Ned:‘Yah, shut up. Normal allergy test. Just the little tiny extra that Tony Stark did it.’

  
Peter laughed to himself. Yes, that was indeed very cool. Who could say that? Mr. Stark did my Allergy test! So cool…

  
Ned: ‘And any reactions yet? Maybee allergic to spiders? Ahahahhaha’

  
‘haha. Funny. But no, no reactions yet, just a burning back’

  
Ned: ‘that sounds so wrong, dude… have some time on your hands right know? Cause I found this awesome cool speed build of the 2x2 meter millennium falcon! They build it up so frigging quickly, it’s like the coolest thing ever! Just after Tony stark doing your allergy test’

  
A link to a YouTube video was attached the text. Well, why not, he still had to wait for 15 more Minutes. So he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and watched speed up hands building the millennium falcon faster than ever, which was very, very cool. Half of the huge ship was already done, when Peter started to feel a bit hot. Absentminded he yanked off his jacket, being surprised with the sudden dizziness. He shook his head and turned back to the video.

  
But suddenly the edges of the ship were out of focus, the hands moving too fast, he couldn’t keep up with them. He shook his head again, rubbed his burning eyes, panting with the heat that crawled up his skin. What the hell. Peter rubbed his eyes again and again, trying to get his vision clear again. He stood up trembling and walked towards the little sink in the corner. It took him several times before he could turn on the water tap, ice cold water running over his wrists. It felt good, but wrong… Not enough. Peter grabbed the sink tight and looked at himself in the small mirror. His face was flushed, his eyes glassy and his mouth open, panting hot air. Oh god. Something was definitely not right. Blood rushing through his veins, heartbeat too loud in his head and everything was so hot, too hot!

 

His shaking legs finally gave in and he sank to the floor, leaning against a shelf, resting his burning head against the cool wood. Since when was wood cold? He rubbed his face, trying to get a hold on what was happening to him. His stomach hurts. His fingers jerked down to his stomach, brushing over one of his nipples causing him to moan uncontrollably. Frozen in shock of his own reaction, Peter stared down at his nipples, erect and hard with the need to be touched. He never touched his nipples before. Never! Why would he? They were just nipples! Looking around, seeing that he was still alone, his fingers shyly went down to his nipples again, softly rubbing over them. A thrilling shiver went down his spine as he kept rubbing them, moaning over it, because damn. That felt better than just masturbating. Without holding back Peter kept rubbing, twisting and touching his bare chest while his body moved on his own, humping thin air, without him even realising.

 

“And 30 Minutes over, how are we doing young-… Oh God, Peter! Is everything alright?! What happened?!”, the door swung open, showing a terrified Tony Stark and Peter froze in an instant. Oh god. Please not. Please. Someone please tell him he wasn’t sitting in the laboratory of his idol, cock hard a rock, horny like some dumb Teenager would be. And rubbing his Nips. Why did it have to feel so good?!

 

“Peter?”, Mr Stark asked again, kneeling down right next to him, letting his eyes wander over the younger boy. “What are you doing?”, his voice was low, somewhat scratchy and definitely too calm. Peter turned his eyes away, embarrassed, but still too fucking hot and… needy. “I… I just… It’s so hot, Sir.” Tony lifted his brows, getting closer to the boy. “And you just turn into a hormone driven Teenager when its ‘too hot’?” He softly touched the boys skin, feeling the heat coming from it. Peter moaned at the contact, his breathing way too hard now and even Tony realized that this indeed was not just hormones of a teenager. “Peter, what did you do?”

  
Peter turned away again, tried to not show himself to his idol, but the heat hindered his attempt curl into a tight ball. His muscles went sore, his skin tingled with the need to… “Touch”, he softly moaned, but only got sharp breathing as an answer. “Please…” he whispered with shame. “My muscles… everything hurts…” “Everything?”, Tony asked with a low voice. Faint nodding was everything Peter could manage. He softly grabbed the small hip and turned the trembling figure towards him and holy. That was definitely painful. The tight fabric of the teenager’s jeans forcefully held his rock hard cock in place, Peters shaking hands trying to grab the buttons to release himself. But he had no strength over all.

  
Tony bit his lip. Touching a teenager was a no go. He would be a criminal. Not that he wasn’t already a criminal but still… this was something else. But seeing the small figure in front of him, vibrating with pain and lust, he felt so much pity… and a bit of desire . Mostly that, but he was the grown up and absolutely won’t touch this boy for his own pleasure. But still…

 

“Peter, listen to me. I will help you okay? Just… let me help you.” He heaved the boy onto his lap, sweaty arms grabbing him tightly and hips desperately shoving against him. “Please…”, Peter whined, he needed this touch, he wanted it so badly. For the first time he realized how good Mr. Stark smelled. Manly and grown up… Hot. “Touch me”, he moaned into the other man’s ear, not even thinking about being ashamed anymore. He just wanted the hands of the man he worshipped so much on his cock.  
Tony - trying his best to resist the urge to just slam the boy on the ground - pushed him back a bit, so that his damn pretty ass wouldn’t rub right against his dick. Peter was totally out of it. One last (very adult) breath and he opened Peters jeans, shoving it down just enough to free his Cock. Leaking and pulsing, just waiting for his touch. Without thinking any further Tony grabbed the younger and stroked his hardness in a fast rhythm. It better be over soon. Resistance wasn’t one of his biggest traits. Peter moaned against his neck unrestrained, wet lips trailed Tony’s skin without any pattern. His hips arched into the touch, wanting more and more.

 

Tony bit his lip again, trying his best to hold his resitance. He jerked the hard dick and played with the tip, never felt such a wet cock in his hand before. A strangled growl escaped his throat, answered by a lusty moan and a breathless “More” from the boy in his lap. One hand grabbing the front, he let his other hand wander. Around the hip, scratching the skin, teasing the goosebumps all over and finally cupping the small butt. God, this small and perfect ass he already tried his best to avoid staring at everytime Peter wore the damn costume. ‘Just a bit more’ he thought, pushing his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. Wet heat welcomed him a bit to appetizing. Peter cried out loud, when Tony traced his butt, arched back into the touch when one finger circled around his entry, slowly pressing but not quite pushing.  
“Peter…”, Tony whispered with a suppressed voice, “Do you want it inside? Feeling my fingers in you?” Peter moaned out lout, crying a desperate ‘yes, please, inside’, pushing back against the soft pressure of the finger. Tony gulped hard, before pushing his finger inside. Warm heat, soft wetness, inviting, welcoming, wanting. He felt his resistance falling, fingering this soft hole, wanting to push inside further and harder. Fuck…

 

Peter moaned and cried in pleasure, thrusting against the finger so desperate and wanting, Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. “You like that?”, he whispered into the boys ear, “Feeling me inside? Me fingering your hole, opening you up for my cock…” A shiver went through the hot Body in his lap, “Opening you up wide, so I can fuck you right here, right now on the floor, would you like that?” A helpless cry was everything Peter answered. “Yes, you would…. God Peter, you are so wet for me... Come from your sweet little ass, Come for me!” With the last words he pushed his fingers deeper inside the boy and pressed his hand tight around the twichting cock, feeling Peters orgasm running through the boy, letting him quiver all over.

  
With a last breathless moan Peters head fell on Tony’s shoulder and his whole body went limp and heavy in the other man’s lap.

  
Tony, still breathing heavily tried his best to calm down, which wasn’t very effective with Peter in his lap and his fingers still inside the boy. Slowly pulling out and pulling the jeans up again, he allowed himself to softly touch Peters hair and calming him down. At least he tried to. But feeling the hectic breathing recovering to a healthier state was definitely a good start.

 

After Peter calmed down a bit, reality hit him harder than the ball that flew right into his face this morning. Tony stark just… Oh God. Nowhere to hide and nowhere to disappear. He jerked back, looking right at Mr. Stark. “Sir, I… I am very sorry! I don’t know what that was! I am so sorry! I swear that won’t happen again! That was so embarrassing! Please, pleaseee let me be part of the Avengers!!!” Tony watched him in utter confusion, before he sighed, and slapped the butt in his hand softly. “Get up, my legs are starting to get numb.” With a mumbled sorry Peter jumped to his feet, and closed his jeans. “Okay, sit down Boy.”

  
They sat down facing each other. “That… That was most likely not your fault… I think. Did you do something to the testing fluids earlier?” The younger one stared at him, turning red all over again. “N-n-NO! Nothing happened, I swear i-“, “Peter.” The younger one lowered his eyes. “Okay maybe they all fell down… but I put them back!” Tony looked at him with eyes screaming 'are you fucking serious?' at him. “So you... picked up the mixed fluids. And just put them back on the tablet without saying anything?” Without waiting for answer Tony stood up, looking at Peters back. “Well, I don’t know what caused this reaction but the whole testing is definitely invalid.” Peters shoulders fell down, realizing he disappointed his idol once again. Tony just grinned, turning on his heels, off to leave the room. “Seems like we have to re-do the whole process next week. Try to not mess it up this time.” He turned around in the doorframe, winked at the boy, before saying with a low voice “Or maybe do it again.”

  
Peters eyes turned big. Did that just…? Oh he can’t wait for next week!


End file.
